How to Propose
by krizue
Summary: After the shooting and her disappearance that day in the warehouse, Adam starts thinking on his relationship with Kim, and what he wants for both their future... Adam thinks in the perfect proposal and in the process makes Kim doubt his feelings for her. Until he decides to ask her and then celebrate their engagement making sweet love…


So, this came out of nowhere and tries to explain why KIm was upset at him, and thought he didn't want her at Intelligence...

I have no beta, all mistakes are mine.

This idea came from this dialogue ""well you should be happy.. I'm back on patrol"

www. youtube watch?v=CD5C8watxBU

 _A &K A&K A&K A&K A&K_

Adam was incredibly nervous; he had no idea how to balance the secrecy of it all. One would think that being a detective that works undercover he would be able to keep a secret form his girlfriend without causing awkwardness between them. He had been thinking about this for a while, after the dreadful day of the warehouse, the day were she practically disappeared form the face of the earth.

They were practically living together at that point, after the shooting - _and seriously, couldn't this kind of things happen to another cop?-_ Ruzek _realized_ that any day could be their last, they both had dangerous jobs, and anything could happen at any given second. Half of her clothes were on his place, and he loved to see her lacy underwear mixed with his t-shirts, her shampoo next to his _–although there was this one time he was late and he used hers instead of his and smelled like strawberries for the whole day-_ and he especially enjoyed hiding her pajamas so she would sleep with his shirts… and damn, was he sappy!

Only she could make his act like that, before this relationship he never enjoyed this kind of details, with Wendy living together was just the next logical step, and actually a circumstance of convenience… the time for her lease was up, and it made sense for her to move in with him, having her stuff mixed with his was just a fact of life; but it never was so important, it never meant so much…

But now Kim was working with him, in the same unit –and he was so damn proud and happy for her- but it meant that he couldn't sneak out, and it was unquestionably more difficult to keep secrets from someone, when said person was practically 24/7 by your side.

He was kind of distant because the moments he had to search for the ring, and to plan how to ask her where before or after shift. The problem was she now knew when they were called in, and when they could go home, so the basic excuse of "I have to stay a little longer" didn't work anymore. Which was a little dumb, Adam knew Kim wouldn't mind if he decided to go out with the guys for a while, or if he wanted to jog alone in the morning. He _knew_ she respected his independence and valued hers, still after a while, wanting to do everything alone was bound to raise suspicions.

She was starting to get annoyed with him, ok, a little more than annoyed. She was peeved the first week she woke up to find him gone. The second week of her falling sleep before him getting home started to make her suspicious, and now the third week of her working in Intelligence and him being distant has simply been hurting her.

But still he hadn't found the perfect _everything_ ´cause that was what she deserved. He had a couple of rings preselected (he now needed her size) and a speech half planned. But no idea where to propose, the place and the timing had to be just right.

He recruited Kevin for his cause, he was a true friend to her, and knew her pretty well from his days on patrol. Kevin's advices were simple "pick a simple ring, she doesn't like flashy things, nothing too big… it would be impractical and for the moment… I don't know stop planning so damn much, it hasn't got you anywhere good"

He believed that she deserved to be swept of her feet. And nothing was too much for her… so he would continue searching for the perfect spot, the perfect day and moment. But as always life got in the way and his half-made plans crumbled.

The end of her third week on Intelligence marked a new low for them, and damn it, it hurt! _And if it hurt him, how was she feeling?_ Normally they drove in separately (after the first week when he didn't wait for her in the morning) and saw each other back at his place after their shift if they didn't had plans to meet up at Molly's, but that day he got home and she wasn't there even when she left the precinct before him, perhaps she had plans with some friends and he wasn't aware…he waited, and waited and when he finally decided to call her it went to voice mail after ringing and ringing. He tried a couple more times until she answered with a sleepy voice.

"Adam, are you ok?"

"Kim? Where are you?"

"Home, I was sleeping, do you need anything?" _home,_ home was his apartment, where both of them slept with their legs intertwined.

"No, I, just sweetheart, I was just waiting for you"

"Oh" he could hear the rustle of the squeaking of her bed and could imagine her sitting up " I forgot to call, I'm sorry" she knew that after the warehouse he got nervous when she didn't answer her phone "I got here and I was so tired that I just fell asleep, I still have my shoes on"

It was a testament of how much of an idiot he was that she wasn't even feeling comfortable at his place, and without her it felt empty and cold. He looked at _her_ side of his bed and felt completely bereft.

"Ah, ok. See you tomorrow then"

"Ok, good night"

"Night Kim, I love you"

"Hmm" he smiled, she was half asleep already. He swore to himself he would do something to fix things and recalled the advices he got form jewelers, florists and friends.

Adam then decided that Kevin had good points, and decided on a simple ring that would fit Kim just right, but the setting, was harder….

The next day he bought her favorite bagels and her favorite mocca drink and left them on her desk. When she arrived she had a cup of steaming coffee on her hand. Still she smiled slightly at him once she saw her desk. The gesture wasn't enough though, that day they had different assignments and barely saw each other. (He used the time to pick up the ring).

That night he waited for her at the lockers and saw that she once again had plans to go to her place, when he saw her tired face he realized he couldn't spend another night without her and he went with her. They went through their routine in silence and went to bed without their usual banter, and God! Without kissing!

That night laying there with her warmth against him, he remembered Kevin's words and decided that he wouldn't stay away from her anymore. He left before she woke up to pick the ring form his apartment and take it with him to the precinct.

"What's up with the smile?" Kevin meet him at the sergeant's front desk "Did you do it?" he asked happy for their friends.

"Not yet, you were right, I'm gonna keep it simple" They walked towards the changing rooms "I think I'm gonna leave the box in her locker and wait until she finds it "He said unlocking her locker and smiling at the few things she kept there. That was another huge and amazing difference between Kim and Wendy. Burgess was all up for dressing up when necessary, she had quite the collection of sexy lingerie (one he wasn't expecting), but in a normal day to day thing she had a more simple view about her looks, she saw no need in wearing tons of makeup and her clothes were practical and pretty. While Wendy was always dressed to the nines and sometimes after waking up she looked like a raccoon.

Voight called them and gave them the news that Kevin was back upstairs and Kim would be going back to patrol and he felt conflicted, he knew that would upset her, and perhaps today was in all not the best day to propose. But he couldn't wait anymore and maybe this could brighten her day.

Once she got there and commented on how happy he should feel about her going back down he felt like shit for a minute. He couldn't believe that he gave the impression that he wanted her to fail, that he was happy about her losing the opportunity to live her dreams. At that moment he promised himself he would make sure for the rest of his life to show her how amazing she was.

While she opened her locker he fidgeted on his feet anxiously, what if she said no? What if his last week's behavior made her doubt his feelings? What if… and then she has speaking and he smiled at the vulnerability in her voice, all his nervousness disappeared at the relief on her face. He was making her happy. He loved to make her happy.

And then they were kissing! Finally!

The day was incredibly long, they barely saw each other and he was dying to kiss her, to run his fingers through her hair and to feel her skin against his. But to celebrate all their partners decided to invite them for drinks in Molly's. After a couple of hours of joking and drinking the couple decided to have a celebration of their own and left their partners in the middle of wolf whistles and pats on the back.

They were both joking and laughing so hard their faces hurt. They stared at each other and shared little pecks in the cab drive. Every moment that passed the tension between them grew; still the smiles never left their faces. Once the door of his, _their_ apartment closed after him, his face had turned more serious. She could only look at his face and see the intensity on his eyes, and she loved it when he gave her that look, the fire in his eyes burned through her. Their hands automatically found each other's.

Each movement felt brand new, each second driving her slowly insane. This was too much, and all they were doing was kissing. Her heart was racing inside her chest, his was pounding. Kim's lips had their own particular taste. It was like nothing else, there was no word for it. It was just Kim.

He had wanted to taste these lips for so long, he had wanted to feel her body pressed against his like this for so long, that day when he patrolled with her, when she moved her hips enticingly directing the traffic. That day when she went undercover and asked him to cover her ass, _and what an ass…_ Even back then, when he was engaged to another woman, he dreamed of her, of her laugh and her lips. And how different was this, once he actually made the decision. He never thought he would be so thrilled with the idea of sharing his everything with someone… Once again he thanked whatever force that made Wendy broke up with him… otherwise he would've probably stayed with her out of duty and would've lost the best thing on his life.

He bent down and cradled her in his arms, never breaking their kiss. They wanted to stretch out these moments forever. He walked slowly carrying her firmly in his arms, trying not to stumble in the now too long walk to his room; He laid her down gently on his bed, he climbed in placing his knee on the side of her hip and swinging his body so that his other knee was bent on the other side of her hip. He steadied himself over her by placing his hands on the mattress; he didn't want to crush her; she seemed so small underneath him.

She had missed this, the closeness and warmth of being close to him… and she definitely had to talk to him seriously about how he handled things… he made her doubt their relationship, when all the time he was thinking of moving forward… _what an idiot_ … They were making out, like the first time; It was like they were starting over. After what could have been minutes or hours, he finally let his body come down on top of hers. Her pelvis felt like it was on fire with the friction of their jeans against each other. He was straddling her. She moaned into his mouth, kissing him more hungrily, needing him to give her more.

He was amazed at how little with her could get him so hot. They were making out and their fully clothed bodies were touching. And that was enough to begin to drive him to a slow insanity. _And why the hell were their clothes still on?_ He moved his hand and slipped it between their chests slowly beginning to pull down the zipper of her jacket. He slid it all the way down and then used his hands to begin to slide it off her shoulders. They both raised themselves up a little bit so that he could slide the jacket entirely off of her. He pressed his body back down against hers. He could feel the heat where their hips met; he could feel her breasts underneath his chest. He could feel her, all of her. He was so happy.

She was so happy. She couldn't believe that he actually proposed to her, it had never crossed her mind… they were growing closer, and half her things were in his apartment. She had perhaps thought about the possibility of moving in together; but this? Getting married? It was too much... and she was so damn glad!

The past weeks seemed like a lifetime ago, and her body now ached for him. It felt so good to just be like this, with Adam, kissing him, feeling his weight on hers, she wanted more. She slowly slipped her tongue between his lips caressing his lips with it. He moaned into her mouth and opened his up. He gripped the covers on his bed with his left hand until his knuckles turned white. Her tongue could drive him wild. All of her got to him, but her tongue was one of her best features, the girl knew how to use it.

His hands moved up her torso, only to find her ample breasts covered _and honestly before touching her, he never thought she had such a rack… that uniform hid her gorgeous curves_. He kept forgetting they were still dressed. He reluctantly broke their kiss and raised himself up, still straddling her legs. She ran her hand through her hair and placed her other hand on his thigh. He lifted his shirt up above his head. Wow those muscles would be ravished tonight. She was going to pepper every inch of that upper body with a kiss, a lick, a bite, a…

She kissed him fiercely giving him full access to her mouth and taking advantage of the full access granted to her. His lips were so sensuous, they made her toes curl, and they made her fingers grasp the covers underneath her hand.

They let go of their kiss to come up for air. They hadn't spoken more than a couple of words since she answered him. She kept her eyes closed trying to calm her breathing "Adam…" she whispered breathlessly not really sure what she was going to say, but just needing to utter his name…

"Shh…" was his softly whispered reply. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to think, he just wanted to feel…he just needed to feel…feel inside of her, feel all of her. He placed his hands on the hem of her shirt, and lifted it. Adam's face burrowed into her neck kissing every inch of it, roaming around it on both sides and sucking on her pulse point. He left a trail of kisses down from her neck to her cleavage. He sat up on his knees gently bringing her with him. He wanted both of them to be sitting up; he wanted better access to her chest. He took her hand and locked her fingers with his. His other hand reached up into her long hair, his fingers running through it. Not a word was uttered between the two. It just wasn't necessary.

He got back to what he had planned on doing when he lifted them up and began to lay small wet kisses all over her chest and shoulders. She placed her mouth on his neck and returned the favor. He smelled so good. She kissed him everywhere, once on each defined muscle, on his abs, everywhere there was a clearly defined line. She used her mouth on certain areas of his pecks that made him call out her name in a breathless whisper… She looked up at his face then to see him watching her.

Their eyes met, his were darker, and as she stared into them she used her hands to unbuckle his belt. He stared back into her eyes watching her face as she undid his button and slowly ran down his zipper, her hand softly brushing against him making him quiver. With her hands on his hips she slid down his pants as far as they would go, and then ran her hands back up to rub across his chest. She felt his hands start at her hips too, and ride slowly up her back until they reached her bra, unclasping it with one swift motion, and then coming up to her shoulders to slowly pull the bra away from her body.

His breath caught in his throat the way it did every time he saw her displayed in front of him this way. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and much like she had a fascination with his chest he had one with hers. And much the same way she had admired his chest with her mouth and hands he did the same now, first lowering her back down to the mattress and kicking off his jeans as he did. He kissed and he licked and he loved.

As he continued to trail kisses all around her his hands undid the button on her jeans and lowered her zipper and shimmied her pants down off of her legs. Then together, with outstretched hands, they removed each other's underwear feeling their blood boil at the sight and feel of their naked bodies against each other…

He placed a hard kiss on her mouth and at the same time let his hand slide between them. He kissed her mouth more harshly; a muffled sound escaped her voice, a moan that made him shiver. A smile played on her lips as he let go of her. She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her face kissing his lips with a wild passion. As she let her body sink underneath him he broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes, into her face. Her eyes had a shine to them, they were happy.

Adam leaned in to give Kim a kiss on the cheek, it was slow and soft and she closed her eyes at the touch, and kept them closed as they began to become one…Just them in their own little world in Adam's room. As their movements became more powerful Kim reached for Adam's hair,

Their outstretched hands roamed each other's bodies massaging each other's skin, only making the heat grow. Anytime they had been together it had been intense, but this seemed like the most intense it had ever been.

"Hold onto my arms Kim," Adam whispered in breathless anticipation, burying his head in her shoulder as he felt their release coming. They hit it together, as one, as they would always be and Kim dug her fingers into his arms, pressing her fingertips against the hard muscle, amazed at the power of their love. Adam smiled, feeling her pleasure, and his own, combined to fill him with elation.

He raised his head from her shoulder to look at the lovely face of his… _fiancée_ , tears were running down her cheeks and his heart sank a little. "Hey…shh…darling, what's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked concerned.

She smiled up at him through her tears, "Tears of joy Adam, tears of absolute joy. I can't believe we are… We are going to" she laughed through her tears.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're shaking Kim…"

"That's what happens when I'm around you."

Adam smiled. "I'm happy too Kim. You're so beautiful and I just…" he sighed, only three words could sum up his feelings, "I love you." He stroked her cheek with one of his hands and wiped at some tears with his thumb. "I love you too Adam." She closed her eyes as he placed sweet kisses all over her tears. He hated to see her cry even though they were tears of happiness like she said. He still didn't like to see her cry;

She felt his soft, tender kisses on her face and they just made her want to cry more. She loved him so much. She would never want to be anywhere but in his arms, his body heat surrounding her, enveloping her, protecting her…

Kim's body still shook underneath his own…still rocking from the sensations of their love. His own hands were jittery as they caressed her softly…as he eased out of her gently. God, he loved her so much. The look on her face was so beautiful…so unlike anything else…he sighed pressing his lips to hers.

 _A &K A&K A&K A&K A&K_

Hope you enjoyed this...

Leave me a comment and let me know what you liked and what you didn´t.

I´m not all that good at writing sex scenes (this was very mild though) I hope this was not dissapointing.


End file.
